O médico e o monstro
by ArtisLasair
Summary: "Ele era o médico cujas mãos tinham o poder de salvar vidas, e também era o monstro que as ceifava" Kabuto POV Desafio Feelings Mundo dos Fics - tema PANICO


Disclaimer 

_Naruto & Cia não me pertence, mas como o Kishimoto esta de férias, estou assumindo a responsabilidade de preencher as lacunas da historia com minhas teorias insanas de conspiração._

"Ele era o medico cujas mãos tinham o poder de salvar vidas, e também era o monstro que as ceifava"

**_O médico e o monstro_**

Minhas lembranças mais antigas me remetem à minha infância, por volta de meus 3 anos de idade. Eu era jovem, mas tinha idade o suficiente para recordar que eu era filho único de um casal de médicos-nins, ainda que minha memória falhe miseravelmente em me dizer de qual vila. Entretanto, consigo me lembrar o quão ausentes eram meus pais em nosso lar, sempre mais preocupados em cuidar do bem estar de estranhos do que de seu único filho.

Algumas vezes me pergunto se algo teria sido diferente se nós fossemos mais próximos como uma família supostamente deveria ser. Será que se soubesse do meu verdadeiro potencial, meu pai negligente se orgulharia de ter um filho prodígio ou me odiaria por reconhecer em mim um potencial muito maior que ele e minha mãe juntos jamais teriam?

Qual seria a reação deles se descobrissem que todos os bisturis e demais instrumentos perdidos na verdade não haviam sido extraviados e sim furtados de seus kits médicos por seu filho? Uma criança que, conforme ia crescendo, maravilhava-se com o conteúdo dos pesados tomos de medicina e encantado com a beleza dos músculos, ossos e nervos, resolvera seguir os livros e abrir os pequenos animais domésticos da redondeza para presenciar aquela beleza pulsante ao vivo?

Sim, lembro-me como se fosse hoje do meu primeiro experimento e de toda a adrenalina que inundava minha corrente sanguínea quando, após drogar o pequeno animal perdido, passei a abri-lo e a ver aquela máquina perfeita e viva funcionando frente aos meus olhos.

Por um descuido meu, após algum tempo um dos genins que cuidavam de mim descobriu o meu passatempo condenável e acabou por denunciar-me aos meus pais. Meu pai, **_conservador_** e limitado como era, não tardou a criar **_caso_** com o que ele chamava de crueldade – e que eu, com meus poucos 5 ou 6 anos chamava de pesquisas científicas -, e decretou que eu deveria dar um fim naquilo antes que eu me metesse em alguma **_confusão_** séria.

Mas o que ele tentava esconder em vão, era que na verdade eu o havia assustado com minha frieza - um homem que todos os dias salvava a vida de estranhos havia se surpreendido pelo desapego à vida demonstrado pelo seu único filho.

Seria ele tão tolo a ponto de imaginar que havia conseguido esconder o que estava sentindo?

A gota de suor que teimava em se formar em seu rosto.

O recuo involuntário frente ao potencial perigo.

O sutil tremor das mãos.

Os olhos arregalados.

Medo.

E foi quando eu descobri que, ainda melhor que admirar a máquina viva em funcionamento, era identificar e saborear o medo das pessoas.

Quando a guerra shinobi veio, meus pais receberam ordens de se mudarem para Konoha para cumprir os acordos de uma **_aliança_** entre as duas vilas – e só por isso eu estava com eles no dia em que eles foram assassinados.

O ataque dos missing-nins foi rápido e mortal, e antes que eu me desse conta, meus cabelos acinzentados estavam escarlates, tingidos pelo sangue de minha mãe.

Eu devia estar apavorado, não é? O fato é que eu estava ocupado demais em prestar atenção no buraco aberto no peito dela, onde era possível ver um coração que ainda batia e que aos poucos voltava a ser protegido por músculos, nervos e ossos bem diante dos meus olhos.

Essa foi a única herança que eu recebi de meus pais: uma rara kekkei genkai que permite acelerar a regeneração de nossos corpos a ponto de reconstruir músculos, nervos e ossos, que nos permite postergar uma suposta morte iminente e continuar a lutar.

Mas antes que qualquer reação pudesse ser esboçada, uma arma surgiu cortando o corpo daquela que fora minha mãe em duas partes, me deixando contra a luz cegante do sol e frente à figura que parecia agitar sua arma como uma grande cauda.

Um sobretudo negro com nuvens escarlates.

Akasuna no Sasori.

Neto de ninjas médicos, o akatsuki sabia que havia grandes chances de que eu tivesse herdado a kekkei genkai de minha mãe e por isso optou por usar um jutsu em mim que me obrigaria a obedecê-lo, me incumbindo assim, de minha primeira missão de**_espionagem_**.

Quem desconfiaria que uma criança tão jovem – que sequer tinha acabado a academia ninja – pudesse ser um espião de um dos S-class nukenins mais temidos de que se tinha noticia?

Não tenho certeza de como o akatsuki me usou durante o tempo em que fui acolhido em Konoha, lugar onde me estabeleci ocultando meu verdadeiro potencial e fingindo ser apenas um estudante mediano.

Eu sempre pensei que o meu encontro com Orochimaru-sama tivesse sido casual, mas algum tempo depois descobri isso também havia sido planejado por Sasori, embora ele nunca tenha conseguido se favorecer de alguma forma de minha presença ao lado do Sannin das Serpentes.

Orochimaru era um gênio sem precedentes em sua área e isso capturou meu interesse, não como espião de Sasori, mas como um curioso da área médica e, pouco a pouco, tornei-me seu servo de confiança e pude auxiliá-lo em algumas destas experiências e liderar outras eu mesmo.

Sendo o gênio incompreendido que era, Orochimaru não se limitava apenas às experiências físicas e genéticas. Criar o soldado ideal com corpos mais fortes e resistentes era uma meta, mas mais difícil – e ainda mais interessante como descobri posteriormente – era manipular e moldar as mentes das cobaias de testes.

Antes, eu me contentava em saborear o rápido momento de pavor nos olhos das minhas cobaias enquanto elas tentavam em vão, se soltar das correntes que as prendiam à mesa do meu laboratório onde pouco tempo depois seus corpos sem vida repousavam até que eu enviasse alguém para descartar o lixo das experiências mal sucedidas.

Hoje, me diverte mais uma brincadeira de gato e rato onde minha cobaia de laboratório não sabe o que esperar de mim. Às vezes, dentre tantos prisioneiros, escolho uma jovem bonita, uma criança, ou mesmo um valentão que inocentemente acredita que pode fugir de mim.

Algumas vezes, eu permito que eles 'fujam' até algum ponto da mata próxima ao laboratório, ou simplesmente os levo até o laboratório – mas nunca sem aplicar-lhes um forte alucinógeno que potencializa as sensações da cobaia – e me divirto com suas reações no palco que eu mesmo criei, onde cada um deles enfrenta nada mais que seus próprios demônios interiores.

Um passatempo que acabou por se tornar uma das torturas mais eficiente para extrair informações dos prisioneiros, independente de quão fortes eles sejam.

Diferente de antes, hoje utilizo meu bisturi de chakra para fazer danos mínimos mas eficientes em minhas cobaias, sem derrubar uma única gota de sangue. Primeiro, corto seus tendões para evitar que fujam, depois vou parando algumas de suas funções vitais.

Cortar os nervos óticos é sempre uma excelente opção, pois muitas das pessoas não passam de crianças que nunca superaram o seu medo do escuro e passam a agir como tal, quando de uma hora para outra se vêem presos numa absoluta escuridão, e se encolhem de medo dentro de um laboratório cheio de experimentos agressivos ou numa floresta repleta de animais selvagens.

Algumas vezes, injeto alguma substancia tóxica em seus corpos só para matar minha curiosidade cientifica, observando cada veia saltada, cada mínima mudança de coloração na pele e as secreções expelidas nos momentos finais de vida.

Em outras, antes que a cobaia venha efetivamente a falecer, eu utilizo minhas habilidades médicas para reparar o dano apenas o suficiente para prolongar a agonia por mais algum tempo ou quando a sessão de tortura me diverte além da expectativa, as curo completamente somente para poder rever o medo estampado nos olhos delas.

Eu poderia dizer que eu faço todas essas experiências cruéis porque sou um homem da ciência tal qual meu novo mestre, Orochimaru, mas não vejo motivos para mentir. É verdade que a ciência exige sacrifícios para o avanço da tecnologia e da medicina, mas o fato é que dentro de mim, além do médico cujo conhecimento pode salvar vidas, existe um monstro que se alimenta do sofrimento de cada uma dessas cobaias e que se diverte e se fortalece toda vez que meus passos ecoam no corredor dos calabouços dos laboratórios onde o cheiro do medo pode ser sentido no ar.

E sempre que eu paro frente à pesada porta de metal do calabouço, eu ajeito os aros arredondados de meus óculos, sorrindo como um gato, pois é hora de alimentar o monstro que vive dentro de mim.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Deuses, que sofrimento o.õ... Quase que não termino essa fic._

_Esta fanfic foi escrita para o desafio Feelings do fórum Mundo dos Fics, com o tema "PANICO"._

_Palavras chave: ALIANÇA, ESPIONAGEM,CASO,CONFUSAO, CONSERVADOR._

_A principio eu pensei em escrever um shika x temari, depois uma fic com o Hidan... E bem, sobrou para o Kabuto xd_

_Eu gosto muito dele, principalmente quando ele dá aquele sorriso de gato e ajeita os óculos owwwww! Mas não posso esquecer que por mais que eu ame o jeito mega sexy/inocente/dissimulado do Kabuto, que ele é uma pessoa sádica ou não teria estomago p agüentar o orochimaru._

_Alias.. Pessoas o.o._

_Vocês já viram o vídeo do Konoha Gakuen no youtube? Vão lá xd Ver o Orochimaru vestido de colegial e de trancinhas é um trauma que todo mundo deveria ter xd._

_Tks Naru pelo beta xd (e pela paciência)_

_Agora vou para o próximo tema òó/._

_Kissus_

_Artis_

**_Obs. – apesar de ter escrito sobre o Kabuto realizando vivisseção em animais e humanos, sinto que devo expor aqui que sou contra esse tipo de coisa. Hoje em dia existem vários métodos utilizados pelos médicos e cientistas que tem por objetivo contribuir com a evolução da medicina e ciência sem ter que submeter animais a maus tratos e experiências cruéis._**


End file.
